


Evermore

by Sparcina



Series: Constraints in Poetry (and in Love) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AABB rhyme scheme, Acrostic, Alexandrines, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Dodecasyllabic quatrains, Feelings (lot of them), Fluff and Angst, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, POV First Person, POV Hannibal, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands bloodied and joined after their kill, Hannibal and Will have much to say  to one another. And if a picture is worth a thousand words, the right words, and the right tone, might just turn enmity into liberty. <br/>Conventions are dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the finale yesterday, I had no choice but to sublimate some of my shock into writing.

**W** e stand at the edge on both sides of a mirror,

 **I** drink in your vow of change, shyness and savor.

 **L** et go of the past, Will, let me shatter your pain,

 **L** et me grant you freedom and feast upon your vein.  

 

 **A** ltered selves, rejoined halves, we have found each other

 **N** ot through masks and lies, though, or even a daughter.

 **D** on't look back, Will, for the past is lost and dreadful,

 **H** ide from me no more a spirit so bountiful.

 

 **A** fter what happened, I am pleased you are fearless,

 **N** ever have I wished you less than pure happiness.

 **N** ow we are linked flesh and mind, free of borrowed time.

 **I**  shall let us fall, for I am yours, husband mine.


	2. Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I can't read on the job, but nobody said (yet) anything about writing slash poetry.

**L** everage is a sly weapon, Doctor Lecter,

 **O** ne you use day after day to drag me closer.

 **V** ulnerable is your favorite state for me,

 **E** ven more so if I let go and bend the knee.

 

 **L** ook at the blood I shed and witness my freedom,

 **U** nsheathe your lies if you truly hate boredom,

 **R** ealize that you need me too as your equal;

 **E** xactly what are we, if not mirrors in all?

 

 **L** et go of my throat, Hannibal, and come to bed,

 **O** r do you deny those passionate words you said?

 **S** uch a thing as consumption is no mere blood bath,

 **S** uch a thing as our love grows into lust and wrath.


End file.
